Memory devices can be structured to include an array with memory cell blocks and redundancy blocks, which can be used as substitutes for blocks that are determined to be defective. The substitution can be performed by a block selection circuit so that when substitution is called for, the block selection circuit selects from among the memory cell blocks beginning with the memory cell block having the highest address.
Non-volatile memories are also discussed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,769 B2.